If You Ever Get Famous
by Love.Laugh.Klaine
Summary: Cooper Anderson, AKA Blaine Andersons' older, better, straighter, hotter brother, is coming to Lima. What happens when their worlds collide for the first time in years?


If You Ever Get Famous

A/N: Welcome readers! I have brought a Blaine/Cooper angsty songfic for you lovelies! I know that via Tumblr, the song Somebody I Used To Know by Goyte is a common choice for this kind of fic, but I'm gonna shake it up. I strongly recommend listening to If You Ever Get Famous by The Duke And The King either while reading this, or before you read this. Otherwise, ENJOY!

Summary: Cooper Anderson, AKA Blaine Andersons' older, better, straighter, hotter brother, is coming to Lima. What happens when their worlds collide for the first time in years?

Song: If You Ever Get Famous by The Duke And The King

Tumblr URL (if you're interested): where-glasz-meets-hazel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. ONLY SOPHIE.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE 8D

If you ever get famous  
>Don't forget about me<br>I hope it's everything that you  
>Thought it would be<p>

He's snuggling on the couch with Kurt after school one day, watching the news when he hears the anchor's monotonous voice clear as crystal.

"Movie star Cooper Anderson has decided to take a year off from filming his newest movie cameo to go on a book tour across his home in the Midwest."

It cuts off to an interview of Cooper, talking about the book and the tour.

"It was hard, growing up in Ohio, let alone being an only child with parents that were almost never around. Although, that's how I got into movies. The book is basically the struggles of being alone as a child, compared to the stardom I have been brought into, and some of the frustrating things about transitioning from the two. I plan on going from Michigan to Wisconsin to Illinois to Ohio, then I'm going to spend a few months at home in Westerville with my fiancé."

Blaine can't feel anything. He's numb. His own brother forgot about him. Blaine barely realizes he's crying until Kurt pulls him into a comforting embrace, cooing sweet words into his ear.

"Shhh baby, I can't believe he'd do that, but it'll be okay. It always is. Courage baby, courage."

If you ever get famous

Don't forget about her

She was there boy before

Anybody cared who you were

You better remember

He gets a phone call that night, long after Kurt goes home. Its from Coopers' last girlfriend before he got famous, Sophie. He had left her for some silicon-pumped beach blonde in LA. She and Blaine would talk about everything after Coop left, but sometimes they would just hold each other and cry. Just over the phone, Blaine can tell Sophie's obviously seen the news, and is trying _so_ _hard_ to keep it together. He grabs his keys and calls out a goodbye to mom, before hopping into his Sedan and speeding off to her apartment in Columbus.

Once Blaine gets to the door of her apartment, he uses the key Sophia had given him after Coop left and bolts into the apartment. He finds her curled up on her large bed, her lithe frame convulsing with each heart-shattering, wailing sob. Immediately, he drops his jacket and keys to the floor, removes his shoes, and goes to the kitchen. Once there, he sends off a text to his mother, telling her that he's okay and he's going to be spending the night at Sophie's, and one to Kurt, cancelling his plans for tomorrow with him, promising to make up for it with dinner and a movie marathon of Kurt's choice on Sunday night. Then he fills a glass of water, grabs a box of tissues and hopes he can fix a broken heart.

If you ever get famous

I say a prayer for your heart

You keep your eyes open wide and

Beware the sharks

Cause they come out in the dark

If you ever get famous

Show your face every now and than

Cause all our days are so many

Ways in the wind

And we can't get them back again

So many days in the week

Let them roll on by

So many days in the week

Roll on, roll on, roll on

So many days in the week

Let them roll on by

As he holds Sophie tight and lulls her to sleep, he wonders if Coop has ever been screwed over as bad as he did to Blaine and Sophie. He wonders if there was anything that he could have done to keep Cooper grounded, instead of some big-headed celebrity. He wishes that Coop could have visited home every once in a while, maybe even just a phone call, or something would have been nice, instead of this. Blaine succumbs to sleep minutes after Sophie does. He dreams of the good times he had with the real Cooper Anderson, the bubbly, giddy character that would play hide and seek with Blaine, hiding high in the oak tree in the backyard, until he fell and broke his arm. The Cooper that would play dress up with Blaine, the Cooper that would call him 'Blainers' or 'little brother'. The Cooper that Blaine loves. The days after this don't get any better, but the numbing eventually goes away. The pain is as sharp as the betrayal.

If you ever get famous

In your white limousine

It's a rainy night and your

Headlights hit the water in the streets

And the rain beats down

And keep an eye on the driver

Cause as the highway unwinds,

Boy, the way home fades and can

Be so hard to find

Oh my oh my, oh my

Cooper Anderson sits in the back of his limo, staring out the window into the dark, rainy streets. He's finished with his stupid book tour and now he's on his way home to sleep and spend a few months with his parents.

So many days in the week

You keep on running around

So many days in the week

You've been running all your life

So many days in the week

In the hope to find what you're looking for

So many days

He totally lied about the fiancé, like he has enough time for marriage, he barely has enough time to sleep. He opens up his laptop and checks his Facebook, sending a message to his parents telling them he's almost home. Before he logs out for the night, he sees something that makes him stop and stare. In the 'People you may know' column, there's a name. Blaine Anderson.

If you ever get famous

Don't forget about me

I hope it's everything that you

Thought it would be

Cooper steps up to the front door with his bags, waving off the limo driver, before turning around and knocking on the door a few swift times, opening his arms so his mother, who always opens the door, can jump right into his awaiting arms.

The door opens.

That's not his mother.

Or his father.

Who is that?

And why does he look genuinely pissed off?

Blaine uncrosses his arms and stiffly reaches his hand out to shake Coopers. He says:

"Hi. My name's Blaine Anderson. I'm your brother."

END


End file.
